Innocent
by LamarsQuikSilver
Summary: A story that my friend Sammi wrote and could never finish. A fic about What happens right after the first movie. note-I know that it doesnt really go like that, ive read the books, but hey use your imagination!
1. The Morning After

**This first part was written by Sammi, who unfortunately couldnt be here to finish it. Part of the next chapter was also written by her**  
  
Legolas sat up in the small shack, his arrow and bow in hand. Beside him, Gimli was snoring softly. Aragorn was positioned at the door, ready.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"The same that you heard," Legolas replied. "But I am not sure what it was."  
  
"Nor I." Aragorn admitted. "And unless this rain lets up, we will not see the assailant either."  
  
"Wake Gimli." Legolas ordered. "I will go out and see what I might find."  
  
He opened the door and was greeted by a cold gust and heavy sheets of rain.  
  
He crouched on the ground, in position, waiting to shoot the predator.  
  
Five minutes passed. Aragorn and Gimli were next to him, weapons out.  
  
Ten more minutes passed.  
  
"You're both mad!" Gimli said crossly. "And now I am soaking wet! I'm going inside to get some sleep..."  
  
But as he spoke there was a movement in the bushes and a black horse emerged. A giant, horrifying black horse.  
  
"Ringwraiths!" Gimli snarled, his grip tightening on his axe.  
  
"Wait," Aragorn said, stepping forward. "A Ringwraith hardly ever leaves his horse. What is that it carries on his back? Be on your guard, my friends..."  
  
He stepped forward and as he did, something else emerged towards Legolas' right. This time he did not hesitate. He shot his arrow.  
  
The thing's arm swung up and caught the arrow, before it struck it's heart.  
  
"I am not a Ringwraith." It stated clearly. It dropped the arrow on the ground. "I am looking for Sam Gamgee. Have you seen him?"  
  
"And what would you want with Sam?" Aragorn hissed angrily.  
  
"Where Sam is, so is Frodo Baggins. Where Baggins is, so is the ring."  
  
In one swift movement, Aragorn had seized the thing's hands from behind and pressed his knife blade against its throat.  
  
"Oh, it's the ring you are after?" He growled. There was no reply. Aragorn neared the knife to it's throat. "Who...are....you?" he asked furiously.  
  
"Do you honestly expect me to answer?" The thing asked, laughing shrilly. "If I had wanted to, I would have exchanged pleasantries before you shot at me,"  
  
"We only shot at you because we thought you were an enemy," Legolas tried to explain.  
  
"And you still are, unless you tell us what you want and who you are!" Gimli added.  
  
"I am giving you one more chance before I will kill you. Answer us. Now." Aragorn said.  
  
"Kill me now for all I care, if you let me go, beware." it hissed.  
  
Aragorn raised the knife and brought the back end down on the things head.  
  
" Now we shall see what kind of demon you are," he said, pulling back the thing's hood. Gimli let out a shaky laugh.  
  
"That is no enemy–that is a girl!" he exclaimed.  
  
"An elf." Aragorn announced. "Legolas, do you know her?"  
  
"I do not think so....." he replied slowly, staring intently at the stranger. Light brown hair surrounded the perfectly made face. Her lips, barely open. Everything looked too perfect to be real. Every feature, every eyelash...  
  
Legolas broke away from his thoughts quickly. "No, but in fact...she seems so familiar. Yet she does not look like a normal elf, Aragorn."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Gimli asked, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"We will take her inside and question her when she awakes." Aragorn replied firmly, taking the girl up in his arms. "Legolas, it is your turn to take watch. Make sure to watch her carefully."  
  
***  
  
Legolas was sitting in the corner, his knees brought up to his chest. He peered at the girl in the darkness, his own mind screaming out. He could not remember where he had seen her before, yet she seemed so familiar. It was like a splinter in his head, driving him crazy. Where had he seen her?  
  
Slowly he crept towards her, moving like a shadow. She was thrashing even more, her face torn in agony.  
  
"Wake up, girl. Wake up." Legolas whispered. She continued to toss about.Legolas, still as a rock, silently bent over her body, taking hold of her shoulders. "WAKE" he half-ordered, for the manner in which she was in was starting to frighten him.  
  
Quite quicky and suddenly, she bolted upright from her sleep, into Legolas' arms.  
  
"Don't...move..." she said, her hand tightening on one of his arrows.  
  
"I will not hurt you," he replied, though obeyed.  
  
"It is not you I am concerned about," she gripped tight on his shirt with one hand, her other hand silently bringing the arrow to her.  
  
"Don't...breathe." she whispered. For at that moment, he felt it too.  
  
"ORCS!" he shouted, pulling away from her grip, stumbling back and almost falling.  
  
"I told you to be quiet!" she said accusingly. "They would not have found us if you had listened to me! Now because of you–clumsy elf– they have! They will reach you in a manner of minutes!"  
  
"Mmm?" Gimli groaned loudly.  
  
"We will fight them off, it is a battle we have won before." Aragorn said calmly.  
  
"Not with the halflings in their arms! Close to death!" She snapped.  
  
"Halflings? Surely you don't mean..."  
  
"The ones you call Pippin and Merry. They have been tortured and are now six inches away from the edge."  
  
"But it has hardly been a week! How is it that you know all this? We do not even know your name," Aragorn asked skeptically.  
  
"It's Keelin, and I have lived in the boundaries of Isengard and Mordor for most of my life. I have seen it. Heard their plans. I did not know that you three were the fellowship, or I would not have been so hostile. I am sorry."  
  
"No time for apologies, how do we know we can trust you?" Aragorn  
  
asked.  
  
"You will have to, for I have a plan that might just save your little  
  
friends."  
  
***  
  
"Please protect the mortals..." Keelin whispered, in her position, up high in a tree, hidden by it's thick branches. "Especially the halflings. Let me die....let them live... Let me die..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"How do we know this is not a trap?" Gimli scowled. "She is only an elf, after all! One that CLAIMS to have LIVED by Isengard! She could be a spy!"  
  
"Hush, Gimli." Legolas replied. "We have no choice, my friend, but to trust her."  
  
Then, from outside, Keelin gave the signal. 'The orcs are here.'  
  
Soon, they were visible, creeping towards the fellowship, silent and cold as the cathedral stone. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn were ready, waiting for the first sword to clash upon another.  
  
Keelin spotted the two clumsy orcs who were carrying Pippin and Merry.  
  
"Fools" she snarled. They were carelessly dragging them in a sack, the orcs in the back of the hoard.  
  
Slowly and Silently she lowered herself to the ground behind them and pulled out her sword. The handle was a dark green, with symbols of three circles interlinked dancing around it. It had a pure white blade that was tinted with the smallest amount of green. She swung it in the air, and it  
  
sliced through like a whip, the two orcs heads falling to the ground.  
  
The sword glowed even more of a dark green at the flesh shed of carnage. She slipped it back in her robes and picked up the sack, turning to run.  
  
But there was one more orc behind her. One, that in her hurry she failed to see. Before she could react he plunged a sword deep in her stomach.  
  
Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas had emerged from the shack and were deep in battle. They could not be of any help.  
  
She gasped for breath and looked the orc straight in his snarling eye.  
  
"Die orc, die." was all she said as he fell to the ground, dead. There was no weapon in the orc's strangled body, nor was their any blood as she pulled the sword out of her stomach. There was never any blood. As long as she had lived she had prayed to see the littlest amount of blood coming from her body, but no... never was there any. Never would there be any.  
  
She took up the bag the hobbits were in and slung it over her shoulder, running towards the designated meeting spot.  
  
She ran for ten minutes, through the rain, to a cave where she opened the sack and set the two hobbits under the cave's protective stones. She then took off her cloak and set it around them to warm them.  
  
"Sleep well my friends, I shall be back." She whispered, kissing her index and middle finger and pressing it to each of their foreheads. She pulled out her sword again and with a terrifying speed ran back to the battle.  
  
She was like a goddess as she emerged from the trees, her sword high above her head, gleaming like an emerald.  
  
The first orc charged at her and she barely even moved as he fell to the ground. More orcs charged at her and each time it took only one blow to kill each. In 15 minutes she had killed more than the fellowship had the entire time.  
  
"That was amazing," Aragorn said when the battle was over. "Where did you learn to fight like?"  
  
"I did not learn..." she said slowly. "It was not me fighting, it was the sword." they all looked down at the brilliant blade in her hand. Blood stained it around the tip, but other than that it was again pure white.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"There is no time for explanations," she said quickly. "Your halfling friends will die within the night if we don't do something." she put two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle. Her horse appeared almost immediately.  
  
"I will go get them and ride to the shore," she said promptly as she mounted the horse. "Dwarf–bring the plant wolfsbane. Elf- find the herb caufinolian."  
  
"What should I do?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Pray," she whispered and rode off into the night. 


	2. Walking in my shoes

***  
  
"I'm glad you are here," Keelin said when Legolas replied. "I sent Aragorn to help the dwarf search for the wolfbanes, and I am afriad Master Merry awoke as i was about to re-set the bone in his leg. I need you to hold  
  
him still while i do it."  
  
"Legolas.." Merry whispered hoarsly as he approached. "Legolas don't let them hurt me! They'll take the ring!! They killed him! They killed him...."  
  
"He has a fever that will not break for awhile." Keelin said sadly. "Master Pippin is in a better condition. Now, hold him down, please."  
  
"This will only hurt for a little," Legolas said to Merry as he took hold of his arms.  
  
"On three," Keelin ordered. "One...."  
  
"NO! STOP!!! LEGOLAS DON'T LET THEM! PLEASE DON'T LET THEM!!" Merry  
  
cried.  
  
"Two..." she choked out. "Three!"  
  
There was a SNAP and Merry cried out with such agony Legolas wished he could cover his ears and block the noise. But soon his cries were reduced to whimpers and Keelin was able to fix up his leg with a green-brown paste  
  
made from the caufinolian and tea leaves Legolas had got. As she put the paste on the wound, it smoked and hissed.  
  
"What is that?" Legolas asked, worried.  
  
"It will help to dull the pain, then take away the wound." She replied.  
  
"I have never heard of that kind of magic," Legolas admitted. "Where did you learn it?"  
  
"A place so far away you would never know it even existed," she said, mixing up something else.  
  
"Is it Elven magic?" he asked.  
  
"You would know if it were elven magic-Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood." she said.  
  
"Wait, you know of Mirkwood?" he said, smiling, in an almost thoughtful way.  
  
"Yes." she said simply, pouring the mixture into something bigger.  
  
"Well how?" he asked impatiently. "Did you stay there once?"  
  
"If i had wanted to answered, Legolas, i would have. Now go look after Pippin, i think he is waking," she said.  
  
And sure enough, as soon as Legolas reached him, Pippin's small eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Ah now, I thought Heaven was supposed to be filled with beautiful creatures," he joked, which amounted in a lot of coughing.  
  
"You're funny," Legolas said, a faint smile upon his lips.  
  
"I know." Pippin said weakly.  
  
"Welcome back, Pip." Legolas grinned.  
  
"Aye, and it sure feels good to be out of that demonish hell of Isengard," Pippin admitted. "Did you know that they did not even let us eat first lunch? How inconsiderate!"  
  
"How lucky you are they didn't kill you," Keelin snapped from her position.  
  
"And who are you, may I ask?" Pippin asked.  
  
"The one who's going to save your life, now shut up and drink this," she said, handing him a dark liquid.  
  
"Do I have to?" he groaned.  
  
"yes." She replied. "you have to."  
  
"She may be—ack!—cute but she sure doesn't cook too well," Pippin whispered to Legolas.  
  
"Where is that damn dwarf?!" Keelin cursed loudly.  
  
"I am coming!" a loud voice shouted from far in the woods. Aragorn and Gimli appeared soon, carrying a large bunch of Wolsbane.  
  
"Isn't that poisoness?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I guess we'll just find out, now won't we?" She replied, grinning.  
  
"She's mad," Pippin said to Legolas. "she's incredibly mad!" 


End file.
